Afternoon Tea and Life Lessons
by Jedhev
Summary: Susan's organised yet another party in the hopes of finding her brothers a wife. Mollie (OC) gets up to her usual mischief, causing a few laughs. As the day turns to night, Edmund and Mollie have a serious discussion, because not everything's fun, is it. Edmund (Main) OC (Main) Susan (minor) Peter (minor) Lucy (only mentioned) A hint of romance, maybe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia… just in case you hadn't guessed. **

**Afternoon Tea and Life Lessons**

Mollie groaned as she entered Susan's room. The Gentle Queen was waiting for her.  
"So who's invited this time?" Mollie asked.  
"The Duchess of Franwood, the Lady of Blandings and the three daughters of Kilimoor" Susan said.  
"And am I going to like any of them?" Mollie asked.  
"Most likely not, since you don't like anyone, but you must put in a good word to Peter and Edmund." Susan said.  
"Of course, Ma'am" Mollie said, ignoring her snide remark, edging backwards.  
"I found a dress for you to wear" Susan said, her newest hand maiden, Issa, walked out of the closet, a red dress over her arm.  
"Can't I just put my nice blue one on?" Mollie asked. "You know, the one with the lace?"  
"No. You'll look nice in this" Susan said, her tone warning Mollie to accept.  
"Ugh" Mollie replied "fine"  
"Issa, will you go down with Lady Mollie and make her hair presentable" Susan said, before turning back to her mirror. Mollie scowled at her back before taking her leave, Issa walking behind her.

Mollie arrived on the lawn half an hour later, her hand on her head, patting it as she winced slightly. Issa may have been slight but she was awfully strong. She had donned the red gown, and kept adjusting the skirt uncomfortably.  
"Lady Mollie" Peridan greeted her with a smile. He was stood in full battle armour near the tables.  
"Ooh have you displeased the Queen?" Mollie asked, looking at him sympathetically.  
"No Milady, I simply want to ensure that their Majesties stay safe" Peridan said.  
"You're very dedicated" Mollie smiled.  
"Thank you Ma'am" Peridan said "My relatives were the guard of Queen Swanwhite"  
"Really?" Mollie asked "So it's a family thing"  
"Yes Ma'am" Peridan said and looked behind her "Your first guest is here"  
"You're only here to see us suffer" Mollie said with a glare before turning around.

Mollie put on her 'society smile' as Lucy had dubbed it. She hadn't been able to master the pleasant, genuine looking smiles that Lucy and Susan wore and instead every time she attempted a smile it came out looking grotesque. Mollie instead tried for a small lift of her lips, just the corners curling up as if to show welcome, but a welcome that was not needed. After all, Mollie was only a Lady.

An hour later and the five guests were all on the lawn with Susan, Lucy and Mollie. The Kings were yet to arrive and Mollie could see Susan's growing annoyance at the lateness of their arrival.

"Susan is Mollie here to be wined and dined by us?" Peter asked. The three eldest monarchs looked towards the Brave Lady who was walking behind the guests, mimicking them silently.  
"If afraid not, she's just here to make sure you two behave yourselves" Susan said.  
"Shame. Then again, is Mollie the best person to be enforcing etiquette?" Edmund said with a grin. The monarchs looked at her again, now she was making faces behind their guests backs. Peter held back a snigger as Mollie began to walk in an idiotic manner, copying the eldest, Clarria, Kilimoor girl. Susan rolled her eyes towards the young Lady.  
"Mollie!" she called. Mollie immediately whipped around and she looked guilty for a moment before looking cheekily defiant. She trotted over.  
"Hello" she said.  
"Mollie, exactly what were you doing?" Susan asked, elbowing Peter  
"Well, just having fun" Mollie said with a grin.  
"Need I remind you that you're meant to be here in a professional capacity?" Susan asked.  
"Well you don't need to remind me, but I'm sure you will" Mollie replied.  
"Susan, how about you introduce me to these lovely ladies?" Peter said, sensing that Susan was about to make a snide remark, to which Mollie would react.  
"Of course Peter, I'd be delighted" Susan smiled and took Peter's offered arm. The pair walked over to the group of ladies clustered around Lucy.  
"I suppose I should go" Edmund muttered, he looked at Mollie. "You look lovely"  
"Cheers, I'm hoping I can sneak off later" she said with a smile.  
"I'll tag along" Edmund said. "But for now, may I escort you, my fair Lady, to join the others?"  
"Of course Sire" Mollie said, taking his arm and he led her over to the group. As soon as they'd joined the group, the Duchess of Franwood came over and attached herself to Edmund's other arm. Mollie muttered something under her breath before walking over to the chairs and sitting down.

"Oh Edmund. I heard you're getting married" Mollie said, adding a fake squeal at the end of her declaration before looking at him with an unimpressed expression.  
"Oh, and pray tell, who is the lady?" Edmund asked with surprise.  
"Well, the Duchess thinks you have a, oh how did she put it oh yes, 'strong affection for her' but Geneviva, the youngest Kilimoor daughter, and by far the prettiest don't you think, has been told by Clarria that you were gazing at her during lunch, and the poor girl is all confused." Mollie said.  
"Poor Geneviva" Edmund said. "For alas! I cannot marry her, nor the Duchess"  
"Why, ooh! Have you got yourself secretly engaged?" Mollie asked, tugging at his arm for no apparent reason.  
"Mollie don't be ridiculous" Edmund said.  
"I'm not!" Mollie said, clearly taking offence.  
"Mollie when have you known me to actually look at a young lady?" Edmund asked. Mollie looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Oh! When Miss Lenora wore that lovely icy blue gown" Mollie said, adding at his blank stare "You know, that day Prince Whathisname from Wherever, decided she'd be 'the perfect wife for me' and wouldn't leave her alone all night, until her father brought his sword out. Anyway you said she looked beautiful"  
"Doesn't mean I had any marital plans on her" Edmund said "I think you mean last Christmas"  
"Oh… suppose" Mollie said "Oh! That time that cow from Tashbaan came and insulted me, you told her she looked beautiful" Mollie's smile turned into a frown as she remembered the insult.  
"I'm on about times I actually mean it" Edmund said dryly.  
"Damn" Mollie muttered.  
"By the way, you looked lovely that evening" Edmund said, referring to the incident.  
"I don't believe that, but Susan says I'm not allowed to call people liars, after that incident with Lord Thingymajig." Mollie said, colouring slightly.  
You're very pessimistic about your looks" Edmund said.  
"Oh, I suppose I am. But then again I have grown up around Susan and Lucy, and all those Lady-in-waiting people" Mollie said. "Anyway, I'm being truthful to myself, I'm just rather plain" Mollie said glancing in a mirror as they passed.  
"Yes, but why do you feel that way?" Edmund asked curiously.  
"I suppose, when I look at myself, I see all those things that make me imperfect. My hair tangles easily, my eyes are odd, and I have freckles" Mollie said "I'm proud of my scars, but I feel ugly, because they're not normal for a Lady"  
"Mollie that's…" Edmund began.  
"No, you wanted to know. I don't accept being called beautiful because I look at myself in the mirror and I see me, instead of seeing the nice things, I see my imperfections" Mollie said. "And I don't understand how people could call me beautiful, because surely they can see them too"  
"Well whatever everyone else thinks, you're beautiful to me" Edmund said.  
"Good Lord Edmund!" Mollie laughed "What on earth's happened to you"  
"Nothing Mollie" he said "now come on, I need to stop these rumours before they spread"  
"Of course, you'd hate people to think you might actually marry" Mollie grinned  
"Of course" he replied.  
"By the way, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me" she smile as they approached the Throne Room.  
"My pleasure, my lady" Edmund said. With that they strode into the Throne Room, grins on their faces. "Oh and Mollie, that wasn't a hint for a marriage proposal, so don't go and cause trouble"  
"Would I ever?" Mollie asked, with an innocent smile, but the mischievous light in her eyes gave her intentions away.

**Ta da!**

**Jedhev.**


End file.
